


It's a Party

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: “You’re strangely nonchalant for someone who almost died a second ago,” Wes said.





	It's a Party

Mud clots flew through the air and murky water began to ooze around their ankles. Panting, Wes rolled onto his side and watched as Hobbie fired his blaster around the broken down speeder they were taking shelter behind.

“I didn’t even get to finish my drink,” Hobbie said with a sigh.

As more blaster fire hit nearby, Wes pushed himself onto his knees, then shot up and fired over the top of the speeder before dropping back down.

There was a pause. “You got two of them,” Hobbie reported.

“You’re strangely nonchalant for someone who almost died a second ago,” Wes said as he checked the charge on his blaster pack.

Apparently unconcerned that Wes has barely knocked him out of the way of fatal blast, Hobbie shrugged. “I assumed something like this was going to happen. My birthday is always terrible, I come close to death, but I never cross the line.”

“Aww, Hobbie, we’ll fix it someday, I promise. Today just wasn't the day for it.”

Cocking his head, Wes listened, tracing the movements of the stormtroopers who’d ambushed them in the bar. Seven left and one of them had a malfunctioning blaster rifle.

Wes focused, pinning the location of the damaged weapon in his mind. Then, the moment there was a break in the fire, he popped up and got off three shots before throwing himself back at the ground.

An electronic whine sounded. Then there was a bang and a flash of light as the rifle exploded.

Despite the ringing in his ears and the black dots floating in front of his eyes, Wes grinned. “I am kriffing good.”

“Freeze!”

Grabbing Wes’s shirt with one hand, Hobbie whipped his blaster up and fired with the other. The stormtrooper who’d tried to ambush them dropped dead.

“Two left,” Hobbie said.

“One each,” Wes said cheerfully. “Let’s get ‘em. Oh, and Hobbie? Happy birthday.”


End file.
